Freedom-Striker/Liberator: Tough Love - Part I of III
Plot There is trouble in paradise as the dynamic duo of Freedom-Striker and Liberator come to blows during a mission to rid the city of Omega-Skull and his gang once and for all - this lover's quarrel is made worse with the arrival of another vigilante and familiar foe of the couple: Corporal Punishment.. and he has an axe to grind. Heroes (kind of..) Freedom-Striker Liberator Villains Omega-Skull Corporal Punishment Skulls Story Prologue The scene opens to Freedom-Striker punching a Skull to the ground while Liberator wards off several others, the two are arguing while battling Freedom-Striker: this your fault you know! Liberator (punching a Skull): my fault?! your the one who blew our cover! Freedom-Striker (kicking a Skull away): I did not! Liberator (tossing a Skull into a wall): you jumped right into the alley without looking.. rookie mistake! Freedom-Striker (finishing the last Skull): for your information I slipt! Liberator (crossing her arms, the alley now littered with knocked out Skulls): great clumsy as well as stupid.. Freedom-Striker (angry): you know I've had about enough of - Suddenly the sound of sirens and flashing lights distracts the two and they run away from the scene - Liberator however utilises her jet-pack Freedom-Striker (yelling): Hey! you could at least give me a ride! Liberator (yelling back): get your own ride! The scene ends with the two making their escape as ISDF officers arrive, the officers looking surprised at the knocked out Skulls awaiting them. Act I The next scene starts in Liberator's apartment, it is now morning and both she and Striker are now in civilian attire. Freedom-Striker: ..I can't believe you left me last night, I had to wade through the sewers and everything Liberator: please, you fell into a garbage-truck.. twice.. Freedom-Striker: for your information I only did it once.. Liberator: real smooth.. Freedom-Striker (frowning): nice, real nice Phoenix.. Liberator: whatever Strike, you messed up.. just admit it Freedom-Striker: no, why should I? your the one who messed up.. Liberator: me? how do you-? A knock on the door distracts the couple and Liberator goes to answer it, when opens it reveals the figure of a small balding man with large glasses and a face that looks like it could turn milk sour just by looking at it Landlord: Your bill is late.. again.. if you ain't gonna pay up I'm gonna have you kicked out, you hear me? Liberator (sighing): Mr Waterson please, just give me a few more days.. Landlord: *grumble* ..you got two days.. and I expect it in full: $500 Liberator: $500?! you said it was $200! Landlord: that was before your boyfriend decided to use the stairs as a personal skating-rink.. so I'm fining you for damages.. don't like it see a lawyer.. Liberator (frowning): whatever -she slams the door shut- Freedom-Striker: geesh.. that guys a jerk.. Liberator: personal skating-rink? Freedom-Striker: he's exaggerating, I was just teaching some kids how to skateboard and.. Liberator: don't.. don't even talk: let's just get this over with.. Freedom-Striker: get what over with? Liberator: well we need to get $500 in two days - so we're going to do it the only way we can.. Freedom-Striker: hard-work and honest pay? Liberator: ..something like that Freedom-Striker: I'll get my pistol then.. Liberator: it's in the sock-drawer - next to the sticky-bombs.. Freedom-Striker: ..and they say we vigilantes are unstable lunatics.. Liberator: just get the guns, stupid. Act II The scene opens to Freedom-Striker and Liberator, now in costume, moving across the cityscape - the time now approaching dusk Freedom-Striker: you know we could just borrow $500.. isn't bounty-hunting kind of extreme? Liberator: way I see it is this: you screwed up and I have to fix it - this way we're at least helping the world.. Freedom-Striker: helping the world.. hmm.. how? Liberator: bounty-hunting means capturing scum for money.. I admit I prefer doing it for free but hey.. a job's a job.. Freedom-Striker: funny, last I heard you killed scum - not captured them.. Liberator (replies darkly): we're being paid to capture the scum, not to keep them alive Freedom-Striker: oh yeah, I forgot - loopholes: how very noble of you Liberator: shut up Striker: now according to my map this should be the place we're looking for.. Freedom-Striker (looking around): what, this? it's just an old warehouse.. Liberator: well according to my sources this is were our target is located - so stay behind me and keep quiet Freedom-Striker (frowning): ..of course, your majesty Act III Freedom-Striker and Liberator enter the warehouse, it is dark and eerily quiet with no sign of activity - the place has clearly been abandoned for some time and is filled with wooden crates Freedom-Striker: well Phoenix, to quote Shakespeare: "me thinketh you stinketh.." Liberator: shut up, my sources said something was here.. Freedom-Striker: maybe it was picking up these crates of dog-food, that's pretty evil - I mean dog-food.. you know they use horse-meat in this stuff? gross or what.. Liberator: your completely insane, you know that? Freedom-Striker (smiling): you love me really.. Liberator (smiling slightly): of course I do.. I just.. The couple are suddenly ambushed by a robed figure wearing an executioner's mask and carrying a large axe - he swings it at the two and they leap back to avoid being cut Corporal Punishment: you two are trespassing on private property - care to share why? Liberator (aiming her pistol): you first Corporal.. Corporal Punishment: ah, Liberator - my favorite psychopath.. doubtlessly coming to kill the Skulls no? well your too late - they moved out.. I should know, I've been tracking them down myself for the last few nights.. Liberator: really? well I guess that makes you competition now doesn't it? Corporal Punishment: -not really.. (he leaps up and uses his axe to cut through several crates, which crash down around Liberator and Freedom-Striker, forcing them to dive for cover as Corporal Punishment makes a run in the opposite direction) Liberator (getting up shakily): son of a - Freedom-Striker runs after Corporal Punishment without waiting for Liberator Liberator (yelling): Striker! come back! Act IV Freedom-Striker runs through the warehouse after Corporal Punishment but the vigilante is nowhere in sight, Striker slows down for a moment and looks around - suddenly he's hit from behind with the blunt end of Corporal Punishment's axe and he collapses to the ground, Corporal Punishment standing over him Corporal Punishment (preparing to strike with his axe): end of the line, mutie.. Suddenly Corporal Punishment's axe is shot out of his grip and he clutches his hand, turning round in time to get kicked in the face by Liberator as she hurls herself at him Liberator: STRIKER! Corporal Punishment (leaping at Liberator): how touching, two psychopaths in love - pity such a thing is doomed to failure.. Liberator grows enraged and knocks Corporal Punishment down before they start fighting wildly Liberator: **** you! you don't know anything! Corporal Punishment: I know enough - look at you.. you don't love.. you can't love.. your sick.. both of you.. Liberator (tearing up): SHUT UP! Corporal Punishment makes for another taunt when he is shocked from behind, as is Liberator - both fall to the ground as several Skulls grin over them, slinking in from the shadows and armed with shocker-poles: they form a semi-circle as their leader reveals himself. Omega-Skull (arms crossed and grinning): I swear, you leave home for a few days and people think they can move on in.. well you super-losers just made a big mistake.. cause daddy's home.." '-CONTINUED IN PART II' Category:Stories, Events and Realities Category:Inferno Pendragon